Typically, an automobile steering system controls the steering angle of a car. The system is used to change direction of the car while the car is moving. The system is a mechanical system that requires a large manipulation force to move wheels of the car to facilitate the direction change. To assist a driver, it has become conventional that a power steering system is used to offset the large manipulative force required such that easy and quick steering manipulation can accomplished.
Such a power steering system operates through oil pressure generated from an oil pump driven off the engine of the car. A reservoir tank is usually provided in the flow path of power steering oil.
A drawback of the above system is that bubbles often form inside the reservoir. Upon the formation of bubbles, flow of the power steering oil is impeded. Therefore, a solution should be incorporated into the system and carried out to remove air bubbles from the reservoir tank.